1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera system which performs data input and output to and from a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a communication system which performs data input and output to and from a camera, there is a monitoring camera system which monitors an intruder who enters a house lot. A monitoring camera system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-99862 includes a home server which can record video and sound, an infrared sensor, a video camera, and a microphone. In a case where the infrared sensor detects an intruder, the home server records a video of the intruder and also records sound of the intruder by using the video camera and the microphone.
However, in the above-described patent document, in a case where the sensor detects the intruder, image data indicating a video captured by the video camera and audio data of sound collected by the microphone are just recorded by the home server.
If the all image data until a target (intruder) is no longer detected by a sensor after the detection of the target is recorded on a recording medium, a data amount thereof is very large.
Since image data of unnecessary scenes is also recorded in time series, a long time is necessary in work in which a user reproduces the image data recorded on the recording medium after the image data is recorded and confirms contents thereof. In a case where the recorded image data is edited, the work requires much time and effort. A large capacity recording medium is necessary in recording image data for a long period of time.